Unexpected encounters
by Aleister875
Summary: What happens when characters that didn't meet in the novel/anime interact with each other? Find it out here. Mostly not connected one-shots.


**Here I am, trying to write a Fan-fiction about Toaru. I hope you'll like this kind of stories where two or more characters that didn't meet in the LN interact with each other. If you have any suggestion, feel free to tell me in the review section, and I'll try to write about them. See you at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Toaru franchising. I really hope i did, but i don't.**

Academy City, as the name implies, is a city mostly composed of schools and of the two millions and 300 thousands people that live there, almost 80% are students. Of course, in this city where the technology was said to be ahead thirty years of the world, all the students that live here aren't normal: they are espers.

The city divides the espers in six levels from 0 to 5: as we go up in the levels we have a fewer number of them from level 0s being 60% of the espers, to level 5s being only seven out of the population of the city. The city is divided in twentythree districts, each one with his function.

This story will take place in district 7, a district that stands out mostly because of the Windowless Building, a big palace, as the name say, without any windows, that is said to be resistant to a nuke's blast. Today's stage is the hospital where a certain Gekota doctor can be found.

"_What a pain this electrode!"_ this angry thought came from a white-haired and red-eyed boy, whose skin was really pale. But what really stood out was a collar with an electrode, that helped him with his ability's calculations after he got injured in his brain saving Last Order, the Sisters "administrator", from Amai Ao.

"_Why can't I walk normally!"_ his name, or code name, was Accelerator, the first ranked level five in Academy City. If you're thinking "Why he's angry?" the answer is that he wasn't used to the crutch that helped him with his walking after a few days from the operation, and sometimes he could even fall to the ground because of a stability problem. The fact that he doesn't move much from the room didn't help.

As he tried to move from the bed to the door, the door was opened by the frog-headed doctor.

"Because you need to practice for more time" said the doctor once he entered the room.

"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

"You have an angry face, and weren't you stumbling a few seconds ago?" the doctor said with a nonchalant face.

The albino seemed even more angry now.

"So, what do you think about it? You could take a walk outside of the hospital now, from the last check up you should be able to do it now" asked the doctor as he ignored the boy's angry face.

"Why should I go out from the hospital now that I can rest a bit without that brat?"

"Some good exercise should be good for your situation, and weren't you going to go out just now?"

The esper didn't say anything and started to walk out of the room, ignoring the Heaven Canceller.

"One last thing, try to not overuse your ability, your injury still isn't totally healed"

"Whatever..."

As the first ranked esper he have a really powerful ability, he can manipulate the magnitude and the direction of any kind of vector, be it electricity, heat or motion. You could easily say that's the most powerful one. Then how did he received the brain injury?

While he was removing the virus from Last Order's head, using all his brain power, he was shot by Amai Ao while he could not use his ability to redirect the bullet. He saved himself right before the bullet could enter his head, but the result of this action severely injured the part of his brain that controlled the calculations and motor functions. Right now, he had an electrode finely made by the doctor that tuned his brainwaves with the Misaka Network to let him move and use his ability.

He often thought of the irony of the situation, he, the one who killed more than 10000 clones, now his life was literally hanging in their hands.

Why did he take the decision to save her? Was it the desire to redeem himself from what he did? Or did he want to demonstrate to the city or himself that his power could be used for more than destroying things? He didn't understand anymore.

"_Stupid spiky haired Hero" _in the end of his train of thoughts, the boy that saved the Sisters, took all the blame of his way of thinking. There was even a little bit of admiration for him, not that he would ever admit it, even after naming him like that.

During his recovery lesson, a certain boy sneezed, wondering if he took a cold.

Accelerator still didn't know how that person neutralized or even negated his Vector Change ability with that damn right hand of his, and this irritated him every time he's thinking about it.

"Now, I was going to the conbini to buy some decent black coffee, but to think there was a vending machine closer..." he said, getting closer to it. The fact he didn't know was that the vending machine in question, liked to eat money.

"Hey, why isn't this fu***ng vending machine spilling out a thing?!" he shouted a really loud growl, seeing that the machine didn't drop his coffee cans, even kicking it a few times. He had a really scary face in that moment.

The people around him were a bit frightened now, hearing his loud voice. _"At least this reaction is normal"_ what he didn't expect were the two Judgment members that approached him from the right of the money-grabber machine.

"Ehi! Don't go around kicking vending machines!" the one who "warned"him was obviously a pig tailed middle school student, because she wore the Tokiwadai winter uniform, a yellow blazer and a short skirt. He would guess that even the other one was in middle school, since she wasn't much higher herself. What picked his attention was a flower headband on her head.

Behind them there was another girl with long black hair and a flower hairpin trying to catch up to them that wore the same uniform as the headband girl, a white blouse with a red ribbon and a blue skirt.

"I do what the fuck I want to this thing that stole my money" the level five answered angrily as he glared at the girls. The two girls that went to the same school jumped a bit at the high volume of the boy's voice.

"Thanks me for not destroying it with my ability instead" continued him as he turned on his choker while calming down a little. Then he lightly touched the vending machine. After this action, it released a can of black coffee.

"Don't use your ability to get a free drink either!"

"What are you going to tell me next, to buy a new one?" the sarcasm in this sentence was almost touchable, as the first ranked esper replied with a grin on his face.

"Shirai-san, you don't need to hurt him, put your spikes away, I think he understands what you mean." the one who stopped her was the short haired Judgment officer with a flower headband.

"He was only teasing you" after this they heard a short bark-like laugh coming from the boy, who was turning off the choker. He wasn't going to waste it's battery leaving it on for nothing, since right now lasted 15 minutes at most.

Even the long haired girl was laughing from the joke he made. While his appereance was unique to say the least, his behavoir was it as well, because just some minutes ago he was very pissed about the vending machine, and now was laughing for a stupid joke, not minding the infernal machine anymore. _"Really, what a guy"_

"Don't laugh Saten-san!" the face the teleporting esper made, was only making her laugh more.

"You brought this on yourself, Shirai-san" the girl in question sighed while making an annoyed face. "Try to don't kick the vending machines again" now the other Judgment member was talking to the albino that was opening his coffee can. "No promises" the boy smirked to them. Now was the other girl's turn to sigh, while he was starting to walk away.

"_Why is he trying to annoy her? Is it funny for him?" _while she didn't know it, he really did find it funny to annoy her colleague. This was actually one of the most funny things that happened to him during this week, between stupid people attacking him after his defeat, a mad scientist trying to inject a virus in a kid and his boring stay in the hospital.

"Wait" this really surprised him. The girl that was laughing until some seconds ago called for him. He stopped walking and turned to face her. "Are you an electromaster? Or a Telekinetic? What level are you? "

"Saten-san, take a pause to breath..."

This day was becoming more interesting by the second. There were three kinds of people that approached him usually: stupids, scientists and stupid scientists. While the second kind was really careful about him, obviously knowing his ability, the first one even if they knew it, they would still attack him and taking the recoil of it, exception made by that Hero. The third kind wasn't even worth talking about since were even more stupid, thinking that they could trick him to do something knowing only his rank or his code name.

This was actually a news to him, because she wasn't in these three categories. She was asking those questions only for mere curiosity, or so it seemed to him.

"An electromaster? You were nowhere near guessing it girl. I have nothing as common and weak as what you mentioned, my ability is one of a kind. I'm the only one with it. I won't tell you anyway, I have no motive to do it."

"Now I'm even more interested in it, what a waste" the girls arms slumped down, seeming unsatisfied of the reply. After that exchange, a dark aura was surrounding the Tokiwadai girl.

Accelerator didn't waste a second activating the choker sensing the "danger" approaching.

What she was trying to do was to pin him on the ground, using her spikes' momentum to push the obnoxious esper. What happened really left her astonished, almost white as a sheet. When she did the calculations to return the spikes in the third dimension, the moment they appeared, they were launched exactly around her feet.

"_I'm getting soft..." _he grinned at her even more than before. The spectators didn't know what to say, left in awe for what happened. Their friend, a level 4 just attacked a civilian. Well, what they thought as a civilian, because he defended against her attacks.

"Oi, why did you attack me out of the blue, teleporter?" right now he had a creepy smile that almost reached his red eyes, "Are you sure about getting in a fight with me?" it was like he enjoyed being attacked right now.

"I resisted the urge to hurt you when you mocked me, but now, **now you mocked onee-sama's ability, you said it's a weak one, I can't forgive you now!**" she growled at him. There was still one problem. She didn't know what happened when she attacked him. It was like the spikes were forced in her direction the moment they materialized in the third dimension. How did he defend from a teleporter's attack?

She was actually scared, who would not be after seeing such display of an ability that could defend from a teleporter's offensive? She stayed like this for a good half a minute, indecisive on what to do.

"What happened, **didn't you say that you couldn't forgive me? Or maybe you're all bark and no bite? **Let me have some fun at least!" right now the boy's face had a distorted smile. It wasn't the same face he had when he fought and lost against that level , but he still thought she could be at least some good rehabilitation, since now he didn't use his ability for more than some minutes per day.

Kuroko teleported behind him, right around one and a half meter above his neck, and was practically sliding towards her target. Then in this exact moment she was saved. Saved by a thunderbolt directed at both of them. When it hit, the middle school girl fell on the ground instead on the boy's neck. It wasn't actually that strong, since she was still conscious. The boy only shrugged it away as it was a speck of dust.

"What a day really, never a dull moment isn't it Third Rate?! Wait a minute..., SHE was your "onee-sama"?" his bark-like laughter was quite loud after he finished talking.

"I'm sorry Kuroko, are you ok?" the one who said that was no one other than the strongest electromaster, Tokiwadai's ace and the third ranked level 5, the Railgun. She was a girl with chestnut short hairs, Tokiwadai's winter uniform, a childish personality and shorts under her skirt.

In that moment she heard a Judgment member was arguing with a white haired guy in front of a certain vending machine, she rushed there, knowing what could happen when her best friend argued with a short tempered guy like Him. The only answer that came from her friend was a groan.

The others middle school students were stupefied by the rude name he called their friend by. It was like he underestimated her, the third ranked level 5. It wasn't the only thing they were stupefied by.

There was a serious look in Misaka Mikoto's face, she was glaring daggers at him like she was ready to fight to the death.

After what happened because of him, it was the minimum reaction. They were confused because they knew neither who he was nor what he did.

"I'll admit it, teleporter, maybe she isn't that weak, but still way behind me" his arrogance and smug face were telling them what he was no normal esper, to treat a level 5's and a level 4's attack like they were nothing to him.

"Accelerator, get away from them!" this was the name which enlightened their doubts. The first ranked esper, the One-Way road, his ability was unique as he said: the ability to manipulate at will the magnitude and direction of vectors that made him unbeatable.

The air around them was really tense, so tense that they were the only people left in the park. Who would be that stupid to stand in the middle of a crossfire that could dismember a human body in billions pieces?

The unlucky Kamijou who was going home, sneezed again, this time he was certain of it: he took a cold.

Between the two level 5s, the air was as dry as a desert, there was a deafening silence, it was unknown who could snap first.

"What made you think it was me who started it, Third Rate?" the albino esper definitely didn't like being accused of something he didn't do. From the smile he had before, he was lightly pissed now.

"Kuroko would never start a fight for no reason, unlike you" saying this, Misaka Mikoto was reminded of the first time they met, when he was ready to kill her only because she set foot in the experiment's battle field.

He laughed. The Railgun wasn't sure how to react to this. She was dumbfounded.

"That's the other way around, she attacked me first. I was only giving her what she asked for" he grinned fearlessly after his statement, conveniently forgetting who was taunting her. The next second a thunderbolt was thrown at him, but he ignored it. "Don't lie!" There was no way she could trust him.

"Believe what you want. Mhpf, now my coffee is cold, what a waste" he didn't care a bit of what was happening around him, now only lamenting that his coffee was undrinkable. He still drank it though.

He was the type of person that hated wasting anything.

"Are you coming at me or what? If you aren't, I'm going away, I hate wasting my precious time" by the time he finished talking, he lightly tapped the ground with his left foot. This caused him to be launched like a rocket on the street over the border of the park. The moment he landed, he turned off his electrode, seeming satisfied of the events that took place right some minutes ago.

Let's resume what happened in front of the two incredulous Sakugawa Middle School students that were attempting to understand. They met the #1 while he was kicking a vending machine that apparently stole his money, argued with him about it and his power, their teleporter friend trying to attack him over his taunts, and their other friend, Misaka Mikoto, aka the Railgun, stunning Kuroko and ,as it seemed to them, seriously attacking him, before he nonchalantly got out of the scene. The worst fact would be that they seemed to have already met somewhere.

Their knees gave up, released from the tension that permeated the air seconds ago, and touched the ground. "Uiharu-san, Saten-san are you ok, did he hurt you in some way?" her face was much calmer than before while she was checking worried on her friends well being. "We're good, Misaka-san, more importantly is Shirai-san ok?"

"Onee-sama's . . . love's . . . whip . . ." she mumbled with her back facing the ground.

"..."

"..."

"... , Yep she's good, I should have hit her with more strength" the last part was mentioned in a more hushed voice, so they didn't hear it.

A lot of questions that needed an answer would be roaming in their minds.

Mikoto knew it. But, how could she explain to them why she knew him, and why she had that much hatred towards him without even mentioning the Sisters or the Level 6 Shift experiment? She was scared by their possible reaction. From what she knew, they would even go telling Anti-Skill about it, ending only in trouble because they knew about it. She didn't know how to react.

"Misaka-san" she tensed up hearing Ruiko's voice"was he really the #1?" she nodded "What a surprise, who is that lucky to meet him face to face? By the way, why did he have a crutch with him?"the last question took her by surprise, did he even have one? She didn't notice it.

"I don't know why" the answer came really quiet, but was still enough for them to hear.

Before they could ask any other question, she took the lead "What happened before I was here? Why was Kuroko attacking him?"

This time was Uiharu's turn to reply at her "He was kicking the vending machine because, from what he said, it stole his money"

"_Another victim...served him right..."_ She was conflicted in how to feel...

"And Shirai-san was reprimanding him about it, and after Saten-san guessed his power to be an electric one, he mocked it and here we are." Saten Ruiko stuck her tongue out while softly punching her head "Teh-he".

"That's a very Kuroko-like thing to do. It's a good thing that it ended up like this, it could have ended worse ..." she was going to curse herself for this, she just offered another argument they could talk about. "Stay wary when you meet him, he's really lunatic and unstable" the air returned cold again.

In that moment, Kuroko woke up from her slumber and came slowly to them."Even if he's the #1 level 5, he's neither above the law nor have the permission to openly insult you and your beautiful and strong ability you worked so hard for, Onee-sama." they could only chuckle over her comment.

There couldn't be a better timing, because thanks to this, the mood was getting lighter.

From how she talked about him, it seemed there was a colorful past between them, to say the least.

They understood that this topic was hard for her to speak of it. There was a fearful and angry expression on her face when she ordered him to go away from them. It was like she feared what could happen to them. She didn't like to talk about it, so they would not pry information until she was ready to confront them about it.

While the mood was heavy, they started to walk towards Joseph's diner, their original destination.

"Misaka-san, how did it go with the homemade cookies?" In an attempt to change the topic Saten raised another storm. Misaka was there, with a flustered face while putting her hands over her friend's mouth, trying to silence her. "D-d-don't say it like this, you know how Kuroko ..." she didn't make it in time.

"Onee-sama when did you make cookies, and why they weren't for me? ... Wait, your delicious cookies, you didn't give them to that ape we met in the subway, do you?" in that moment Misaka Mikoto had the face of a "pure maiden in love". There was nothing left for her to explain. "No, Kuroko it isn't like this, they were only a way to thank him for what he did for me, nothing more" those words entered the Judgment girl's ear and left through the other.

"That ape... how did he dare to take Onee-sama's heart like this... I must kill him...for Onee-sama's sake... because I'm the only one that can do that!" the eccentric Judgment girl was shouting it at full voice. "Kuroko, listen to me, stop it!" while she was still red, now was because of her actions made her stand out in the crowd. To stop her friend from starting a witch-hunt against the unfortunate guy, she shocked her friend.

It was like this that the day ended for them, dining together and talking about silly every day topics.

Aren't we forgetting someone?

After his departure the albino level 5 returned to the hospital without trouble, apart from stumbling a couple times and another happening. To him, this day could be easily the most interesting one, after his operation.

He met a really interesting group, and, icing on the cake, even the Railgun was there. There were complicated feelings about her. While he could mock her to no end and have fun with it, he still had fresh memories about the slaughter of her clones, the Sisters. Right after he left, and was sure no one was watching him, he put his free hand on his forehead as he wasn't feeling that good. That's right, even the strongest of the monsters, in the end was only human, and could get traumatized.

By the time he got to the hospital, his headache subsided. It wasn't that late, but there was another thing that worried him.

The brat.

She was waiting in front of his room with a pouting face, as she was angry about something.

Then, she noticed him "Where did you go?, asks Misaka as Misaka was waiting for you here for over twenty minutes with an angry face" around that time he was just arrived in front of that devilish money-stealing machine. After checking his phone confirmed that the time he was away from the hospital was around half an hour or so.

"I was minding my own business, now scram."

"No, Misaka wants to know, Misaka complains as Misaka use the spoiled child tactic to get what she wants"

"Shut up, brat. I'm tired." Last Order pouted and entered his room with him. Once they were inside, he closed the door and took a seat on his bed, leaving the crutch on it's side. Last Order sit on a chair near the bed, understanding that he was exhausted and wanted to sleep. He lied down the bed, rolled over his sheets and closed his eyes to get some sleep.

Passed around 15 minutes before falling asleep. Naturally Last Order was still there, admiring his sleeping face.

"At least you had fun, confirms Misaka as Misaka is observing a very sincere smile on your face".

In the next days, he'll have more fun than today, when a certain necromancer will enter his room...

**Hope you liked this first chapter of mine, and could forgive me for any grammatical and orthographic error. Don't feel reserved about anything that bothers you in the chapter, I'll try to answer with the best of my knowledge. **


End file.
